


Will You Be My Valentine?

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes to Monroe's door with a special purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Valentine?

Nick stands at Monroe’s door. He inspects the bunch of flowers in his hands, turning them over to make sure they’re perfect. With a deep breath, he looks around Monroe’s house to find small decorations for Valentine’s day hanging from the ceiling. He smiles and pokes one of the few hearts above his head. He straightens up as the heart hangs above him and knocks on the door. He places a nervous smile on his face as he waits patiently.

Nick can hear Monroe coming closer and closer, causing him to worry. His hands are sweating against the flowers. He wipes on palm on his jeans when the door opens wide. Monroe’s standing there with a blank face. He’s dressed well and smells great. Nick takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“Nick!” Monroe says in shock. He stands in front of his doorway, eyes wider now. He looks from side to side, almost expecting someone else to be with him. “What are you doing here?” Monroe’s eyes flicker down to the flowers in Nick’s hands but he pushes it off the questions he has.

Nick purses his lips at Monroe, still nervous. He shrugs. “I thought I’d visit you on Valentine’s day.”

Monroe quirks an eyebrow, looking amused now. “Really? You wouldn’t rather be out with a hot date?”

Nick grimaces at that, chuckling. “I was hoping you’d be my hot date, Monroe.” Nick says it with enough humor that he knows Monroe will shake off the comment. He takes the flowers and waves them at Monroe. “These are for you.”

Monroe takes the flowers, smile growing wider. He smells them and hums with acceptance. “Wow, how sweet of you.” Monroe stands to the side, nodding for Nick to enter.

Nick walks inside the dark house, pulling off his jacket. He hangs it on the banister of the steps, turning around to look at Monroe. He clears his throat, eyes shifting around. He knows he looks nervous but he can’t seem to calm his nerves.

Monroe takes the flowers and walks to the kitchen. Nick follows after the blutbad, watching as Monroe takes out a vase and starts to fill it with water. Monroe takes the flowers out of the wrap carefully. “So did a date blow you off again?” Monroe sits the flowers in the water gently and fingers them until they look proper.

Nick thrusts his hands in his pockets, shrugging. “Not exactly…”

Monroe glances at him, seemingly not interested. He continues to question Nick anyway. “What excuse did she use? Man, it’s a sad time when two guys have to spend Valentine’s day together… scratch that. When a Grimm and a Blutbad have to spend Valentine’s day together.” Monroe snickers as he takes the vase and sits it in the center of his polished, oak table.

Nick takes a deep breath through his nose and then out his mouth. He’s about to speak when Monroe continues.

“Sometimes I wonder if we’re a joke to people. A Grimm and a Blutbad walk into a bar…” Monroe laughs as he turns towards Nick. He sees Nick’s exterior and frowns. “What’s up, man? You look nervous.”

Nick laughs dryly, scratching at the back of his head. “Well… I’m not the best at this… and I haven’t said something as cheesy as this since middle school-”

Monroe puts his hands up, eyes widening comically. There’s a hint of a smile on his face. “Calm down, dude. Say what you need to say.”

Nick sighs and nods. “Okay. Monroe, will you be my Valentine?”

Monroe’s face is blank but slowly transforms into an eye-crinkling smile. He comes forward and cups Nick’s cheek with delicate fingers. He grazes the man’s cheek smoothly, smiling down at him. “Yes, Nick Burkhardt. I’ll be your Valentine.”

Nick smiles back at him, hands reaching out to rest on his hips. He leans forward and presses his lips to Monroe’s pink, plush ones. He licks out gently, hungry for Monroe’s taste. He pulls back with a gentle smile. “Good.”

Monroe, with his eyes still closed, takes a deep breath. “Does this mean we get to have hot sex tonight?”

Nick raises an eyebrow at Monroe’s words.

Monroe only shrugs, looking defensive. “What? I feel like I’m in heat.”

Nick chuckles at that, pulling Monroe closer into him. “Yeah, we can have hot sex.”


End file.
